The polarizer is known as an important integral part of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), and the attachment process of attaching the polarizer onto the TFT-LCD is essential for performance of the LCD product. In practice, improper attachment may arise during the process of attaching the polarizer. If it is desired to re-attach the polarizer, the polarizer that is improperly attached must be removed from the surface of the LCD panel. Currently, there are two ways of removing the polarizer: fully manual removal and semi-automatic removal. The fully manual removal takes a long time and has a high risk of damaging or scratching the polarizer, which is particularly the case for large-size LCD panels. When the semi-automatic removal is adopted, a corner of the polarizer must be lifted off manually and then an automatic instrument with a roller is used to remove the polarizer. Because the corner of the polarizer is lifted off manually, whether the corner can be lifted off in a desirable way is directly related to the success ratio and it is difficult to accomplish this accurately in a manual way; and furthermore, because the operator(s) must reach into the equipment to complete this operation, there exist safety-related risks.